


Not exactly your typical examination

by LessesMore



Category: Undertale
Genre: Body Positivity, Fluffy, Geeky scientist nerd, Other, Praise, Romance, Weird, adoration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 09:44:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8157730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LessesMore/pseuds/LessesMore
Summary: Dr. Wingding Gaster has asked for the day off from his usual sciencey business in order to have a special examination of a human he found.
Gaster really loves your body. :)How sweet.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> I'm Opal, a Genderfluid lil' aspiring writer.  
> I'm new to this website and still can't wrap my head around things, so please go easy on me if anything goes to hell!  
> Thank ya'!  
> \- Opal

"Well, that's just the thing..." The Royal scientist had sputtered, teeth softly pressed against his bottom lip, 'eyes' staring intently at his fidgeting hands. 

He did all this in response to you questioning as to how he got a day off work at such short notice. He seemed more cautious than he usually is when he had told you about it, so it naturally sparked your attention.

When he finally answered, there was a distinct colour to his porcelain cheeks, a tint of a darker colour sprouting up within his snowy skin.

You were quite surprised as to how he got away with it, but you would rather not question him at the moment. Your next question was how the hell did he get into your house.

Instead of his usual stammer like before, he had just bluntly ignored your question, with out being rude of course, he seemed more focused on what he was here for.

"I was hoping to take a look at you."

This caught you off guard, sure he liked to surprise people in a sense with his rambles and jambles about sciencey stuff, but he had already done some tests on you beforehand, when you were new to the whole underground thing. Surely he had filled his boots after then?

"Oh uh..!"

Realisation hit.

"P-Pardon me, th-at came out, a tad bit, wrong."

?

"I was just uh... I keep, thinking about you and your, truly incredible, anatomy and uh..."

He really didn't realise how awkward and perverted he was making it sound, did he?

"I was hoping, to have another look?" He wondered, 'eyes' filled with hope. They seemed to have a lot more life to them then they usually did, it was comforting. You felt like you could trust him, so you had agreed.

"Great!" He insisted, beaming inside and out, though you couldn't really tell aside from his pleased grin and now sparkling eyes. Cutie.

"I was hoping to start with your legs and arms, then proceeding to your stomach if that's alright -"

He seemed so excited, like he had been waiting for this for months and months on end. He HAD said he had been thinking about you, which to most people would surely be alarming and strange but to you, knowing Gaster and his usual self, it felt good and almost exhilarating that he was thinking about you. The Royal scientist wasted his precious thoughts and minutes on thinking about /you/. It was just a happy feeling that shot through your body.

You happily complied with his wishes, with barely listening to a word he was saying, thus causing you to snap back to reality as he started pulling your socks off before starting to tug at the clothing hiding your legs.

You felt embarrassed, letting him do this with out even knowing what he was going to do. It's your own fault for not listening, you suppose. Nonetheless, you trusted him and were positive that he wouldn't do anything with out your prior consent.

His smooth, soft hands guided themselves across your ankles, each digit carefully passing over the joints and bones visible to the eye. He took his time, looking over your beautiful skin and structure, it was fascinating. He asked you to circle your foot slowly and you happily obliged, a little flush of colour sprouting on your cheeks as you watched how focused he was on you. 

He was pressing his palms to the bottom of your foot, you stifling to hold back a giggle at the monsters soft touch. He found it absolutely precious.

After a while, his curiosity grew and he soon became bored with just your feet (though he could happily look at them for hours on end), he wanted to see more of you, more of your gorgeous body and flesh, more of you in general. Every part you.

He politely asked to look at your legs by once again tugging at the fabric which held their beauty prisoner, chained within them. You said yes, as long as you could take off the article, which Gaster found reasonable.

You stood, taking only a few minutes to pull off the cloth, only realising how exposed you were as the cold air hit your skin, sending a shiver down your spine. Though Gaster did not seem to care in the slightest, his attention was completely drawn to the new areas he could explore with his hands and eyes.

You felt comfort with this, that he wasn't just doing this in a sexual way and held no such feelings towards you by doing this, it was sweet actually.

He absolutely loves your legs, loves feeling over them with his digits, poking at your knee caps and watching your reflexes when he hit a certain nerve, it was all very exciting and new for him, to be so up close and personal with you, without it being solely for business, he could have fun and really take his time to adore you this way, which was the exact reason as to why he got the day off.

As you were watching him, your heart was set a flutter, a cute, dazed smile on your face including a rosy colour to your cheeks. You couldn't help but fall head over heels for your sciencey friend, he was adorable.

And you had to say, this was not exactly your typical examination.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for surviving this writing catastrophe, I really appreciate it!  
> I hope you have a good day and/or night.  
> And let your dreams be filled with bees.  
> \- Opal


End file.
